Bramblefeather's Destiny
by silverwing143
Summary: full summary inside:) its awesome i promise:) rated T just in case i do something spontainious!
1. Clans so far :)

Alexa Vanwinkle wishes to be in the warriors series but when her wish is granted she is not placed in the books, but in the real world. She meets many personalities on her journey to making the clans real and many hardships as well. even though darkness lurks in the shadows, Alexa must learn to love,care, and understand what its like to be trapped in a world of betrayal. Will she be able to create these four clans and join together before its too late or will Alexa's dream world come crashing down?

CLANS DO NOT BELONG TO ME BUT TO ERIN HUNTER!

Cats recruited:

Bramblefeather(Alexa)- dark brown she-cat with a cream slash on her chest and cream tipped tail and ears; brilliant green eyes

Rockheart- dark grey tom with light grey underbelly and blue eyes

Morningray- cream and white she-cat with yellow eyes(mother of Sunkit( yellow tom with a white stripe down his back), Shadekit( black tom with white paws), Moonkit( light gret she-cat with white splotches)

Alligatortooth- light brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes

Minnowsplash- silvery grey tom with a white splash on his nose

Silversong- silvery grey she-cat with one white ear

Fallenpaw- white she-cat with a silvery grey tail tip


	2. 1-I'm a cat?

"Please!," i beg to the stars," all i want is to be in the world of the Warriors!"

"Alexa!" i hear my mom shout from the kitchen door. As i stand up and turn i feel the wind pick up and a sweet scent surrounds me.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ( i could do this all day... but i wont;))^_^

My eyes open after a dreamless night and i stretch my legs feeling my muscles waking up. As i start to get up i notice something strange, the sheets and covers feel to big and heavy on me. I look down to see dark brown paw in place of my hands and i feel my heart stop. Jumping up i turn in circles and see a tail with a cream tip trailing from my bum. jumping off my bed i push my door open and sneak into the bathroom. Once i have jumped onto the counter i use my head to flip the light switch on and yelp as i look into the face of a she-cat. I turn my head and so does the dark brown cat, I lift up a paw and so does the cat. I look closer and see that this she-cat is a dark brown with cream tipped tail and ears as well as a cream slash on her chest...MAYBE I SHOULD SAY ON MY CHEST... and when i look closer i notice i have brilliant green eyes. I'M BEAUTIFUL i think to myself, felling a little vain. I jump off the counter after turning the light off an head for the kitchen hoping that maybe i could get outside after some food.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" i hear from behind me. I turn to see Tinkerbell, my black cat.

"Umm... i'm trying to get out..." i mew back, trying not to freak out about the fact that i'm talking to my cat!

"Well good luck with that... and how did you get in anyway? I'm gonna get my housefolk to let you out... ok?" she meows as she turns and starts to head to my room.

"Wait!," i yelp," i don't think you should do that!"

"Where is she?!" i hear Tinkerbell shout from my room. She runs out, her neck fur bristling and the start of a snarl on her lips.

"That's what i was trying to tell you... I'm your housefolk..." i went on to tell what had happened and even though i could see she didn't truly believe me she woke up mom to come and let me out.

"Well how did you get in here? Aubree must have left the door open again." my mom murmurs as she opens the door and i trot out.

"Bye Tinkerbell!" i meow to my white chested friend.

"Good-bye and good luck!" she purrs back and with that i take off in the direction of the school through the fields. As i reach the Elementary steps, a little girl steps out and smiles when she sees me.

"Hello kitty," she giggles as she reaches down and pets me," What are you doing here?"

GOSH, NO WONDER CATS PURR... THIS FEELS SO GOOD! i purr to myself. I hear shuffling and look up to see a dark grey pelt sitting on the benches outside of the doors. When i look closer i see that it's a tom cat with dark grey fur and a lighter grey underbelly. The little girl's mom shouts for her and she takes off, leaving me to this stranger's eyes.

"She gives wonderful scratches, doesn't she?," he questions, gesturing for me to come closer," My name's Rock, and you are?"

THINK ALEXA THINK...

"Bramble." i meow as i creep closer, not really knowing if i should watch my back or not.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bramble... Would you like some food?" he asks leading me to an open window. He jumps in and walks over to a food bowl. Hesitantly i jump in as well but don't leave the window seat.

"Come on... These housefolk are really nice... but i don't really come here but when i'm bored or hungry," he mumbles, licking the crumbs from his muzzle," Your new... am i right?"

"Yes... i uh... just escaped my housefolk not too long ago." i mew and look away from him.

"Come on... I want to introduce you to some locals," he meows jumping up onto the window seat and out into the gardens underneath," I think you'll like them." We walked down the pathway and along the sidewalk till we reached the library. Rock stopped abruptly and pointed with his tail to a large box next to the back entrance.

"Those are your first, besides me, outside cats to say hello to," he whispers, leading me closer," Oh Sasha! I've brought a new friend for the kits to play with!" I feel a sharp pain in my chest as he say "kits" as if it hurt thinking they were his. As soon as he says kits three bundles of fur come bounding out of the box. The first, a yellow tom with a unique white line down his back, is in the lead, tripping he falls in a pile of paws and mewls. Next, a black tom with white paws, comes scampering too fast after his brother and falls as well. Last, a light grey she-cat with white splotches, trots out and giggles at her silly siblings.

"Hello there!" My eyes shoot up as the soft voice reaches my ears and i see a beautiful cream and white she-cat step out behind the troublesome trio. Her yellow eyes seem young but wise and i can't help but watch in awe as she scolds the toms for not being more careful. I suddenly feel significant next to Sasha.

"Sasha, this is Bramble, Bramble, Sasha," Rock meows, introducing us before turning to the wrestling kits," and these little bundles of joy are Creek, the yellow twerp, Tommy, the black devil, and Fluffy, the light grey angel." he says with a mrrow of laughter when the toms jump at him. I look over to see Fluffy shake her head and giggle when Creek gets swatted away. SHE WOULD BE A VERY GOOD DEPUTY, i think to myself, MAYBE THEY WOULD JOIN

"Excuse me, Sasha, but would you mind joining my clan?" She looks at me confused and i launch into what i remembered a clan being. After, I walk over to Fluffy and pat her head saying that she would be a great deputy when she is older.

"A big group of cats caring for one another... Ok, count me in... my kits need something other than just... this." Sasha meows, gesturing to the box with her tail.

"Sounds fun," Rock meows, licking my shoulder," Count me in!" AWESOME! i think to myself, I HAVE JUST STARTED THE FOUR CLANS

" Okay, which would you prefer, Water, open moor, dense forests, or clearings and climbing trees?" i question looking between Sasha and Rock.

"Open moor." Sasha meows confidently.

"Water." Rock yelps as Tommy bites his tail.

"Then Sasha, welcome to Windclan. Rock, welcome to Riverclan." I purr happily, NOW ALL THAT'S LEFT IS TO GET SOME MORE CATS AND START THUNDERCLAN AND SHADOWCLAN

The next morning i deside its time to rename everyone.

"Rock! Sasha!," i whisper into the bushes near the library. As they shove their ways through i explain the naming cerimony. At first they didn't seem so keen but as i went on they warmed up," And that way you two and the kits will be clan cats officially." i finish with a whisk of my tail.

"And last but certainly not least, Fluffy, do you swear to protect your clan with your last breath?" i ask from the railing of the library fence.

"I do." Fluffy meows confidently.

"Then by the power of Starclan, until you have been given your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw and I will be your mentor." I meow, jumping down and laying my chin on her head.

"Moonpaw! Sunpaw! Shadepaw!" Rockheart,Morningray, Alligatortooth, and I shout. It has been 2 moons since we found Forest, now Alligatortooth, outside the factory. Now we have the leader of Shadowclan, The leader of Windclan, and the leader of Riverclan. NOW ALL WE NEED IS THE LEADER OF THUNDERCLAN.

"Come on guys, Lets head to the woods outside of town," i meow, flicking my tail for everyone to follow," it's big enough for all four clans." We head out for a long days travel.


	3. Chapter 2- many new faces

chapter 2- many new faces

"How are you?" turning, i face the speaker and my heart skips a beat.

"Well let me see Rockheart, we made it to the forest... we found the camps, split the territory, and found the island for gatherings... I'm ecstatic!" i shout sarcastically.

"Then why do you not sound so ecstatic?" Rockheart meows, lying down next to me and brushing his pelt against mine.

"I don't know. I guess because even though we have the territory... we have no cats to occupy the spaces."

"Yeah... so? Now we can just worry about finding them instead of finding a home too," He purrs, licking my shoulder," But right now lets worry about the cats we do have." We shove to our feet and dive into the water. Reaching the other side, we shake our pelts, water droplets spraying out.

"Race ya!" I shout, taking off in full speed for the Riverclan camp. As we race through the forest i can't help but smile. We burst through the tunnel to find Sunpaw and Shadepaw practicing their battle moves. Moonpaw comes trotting in with a big squirrel and a blackbird in her jaws. Morningray is talking to Alligatortooth and sorting herbs while trying to teach him how to make poultices.

"Hello Morningray, Alligatortooth," I greet them with a flick of my tail," How's the herbs coming along?"

" We have a lot for so little cats Bramblefeather and trying to train all these cats about them is simply harder than it looks." Morningray mumbles through a mouthful of comfrey.

"Yes i know, but hopefully on our scouting today we will pick up a cat interested in medicine more than fighting and hunting." i meow back, jumping onto the high rocks for a clan meeting. All the cats stop and turn, excited to see who is going on the scouting patrol.

" The cats going in search of more members are me, Rockheart, Sunpaw, and Morningray. All others i want some hunting done and some fighting practice. Alligatortooth, you are in charge until i return. Lets head out!" Jumping down, we head for the tunnel and into the forest. As we enter twolegplace i hear a mewl coming from a dumpster near an abandoned building. As i get closer i hear voices.

"Shush Daisy! Your gonna wake your sister!" the voice hisses quietly. I jump up onto the edge and look in to find four cats. The tom hisses and the she-cat surrounds her kits.

"What do you want?!" The tom yowls, his voice shaking from hunger.

"Simply to ask if you want to join us." i meow calmly back.

As we enter the camp i see that everyone is practicing their fighting. Shadepaw is pinned by Moonpaw and Alligatortooth is giving pointers. I jump onto high rocks and let out a yowl, hinting that everyone should listen up.

" Today has been successful... we have gained seven cats... four would like to join Thunderclan, one would like to join Riverclan, and two would like to join Shadowclan. Please step forward," i meow gesturing at the silvery grey tom,"Minnow, do you swear to uphold the warrior code, even to your last breath?"

"I do!" he meows confidently.

"Then by the power of starclan, for your bravery and hunting skills, we name you Minnowsplash," after the cheers die down i go on,"Floss ,do you swear to uphold the warrior code, even to your last breath?"

"I do!"

"Then by the power of starclan, for your honesty and kindheart, i name you Silversong!"

"Minnowsplash! Silversong! Fallenpaw! Dragonflame! Rainbowstream! Vampirefang! Frostpaw! Nightpaw!" the clan shouts.

"Go train apprentices!" with this Fallenpaw and Shadepaw take off with Rockheart to the training hollow and Alligatortooth, Nightpaw, Morningray, and Sunpaw head out on a hunting patrol.

" Hey Bramblefeather?!," Frostpaw meows from the building site of the elders den," Can you take me and Moonpaw out to the hollow too?"

" I will later, i promise, but right now i have to go on another patrol for new recruits!," i shout back," Minnowsplash, Silversong, Dragonflame, and Vampirefang, Lets go!"

As we head out i hear Rainbowstream messing with the herbs. I THINK THUNDERCLAN HAS THEIR MEDICINE CAT.

"Vampirefang, Dragonflame, and Silversong go down that alley and travel till we meet up again. Rockheart, Minnowsplash, and I will go this way," I meow, gesturing with my tail for us to separate," You know what to say and do when we meet others, so be prepared and proud. Good luck and we will meet back here by sun high." We head out and not long after we separate my patrol runs into a problem. A construction hole is not seen and Rockheart falls in.

"Rockheart!," I yelp jumping back and grabbing Minnowsplash's tail so he does not fall in," Are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine! It's just really dark down here!" He shouts back up.

"Minnowsplash," I turn to address the light grey warrior," I need you to go find the others and tell them of our problem. Do not come find us because we know where we are. If you find other cats, try an recruit them. You are not limited on time. If we do not come back by the next gathering, I want you to be the next leader and Silversong to be the deputy. While i am gone, i want Dragonflame to mentor Frostpaw, Rainbowstream for Moonpaw for medicine cat reasons, Silversong for Fallenpaw, and Vampirefang for Shadepaw. Good luck! Now go!" I shout at him before jumping down into the hole.

"There are tunnels over here," Rockheart meows uncertainly," But there are two tunnels."

"So lets take the first and if its a dead end we know that we have to try the other." We head into the first tunnel and everything goes black.

Minnowsplash's P.O.V

I walk swiftly through the allies looking for other cats, as well as Silversong and the rest of her patrol.

"Excuse me?" I jump as i hear a soft voice to my left. Turning i see a white she-cat crouching in the shadows.

"Can you help me?" She mews pitifully.

"What's wrong?" I question, stepping closer and seeing her fragile frame.

"I'm hungry, but i don't know how to hunt." I nod and head to another part of the alley. I return with three mice.

"Here! Two for you and one for me." I sit next to her and as we eat i explain clan life. Though i don't really know her, I can't help but want to always stay by her side.

Bramblefeather's P.O.V

"Wow! It's getting really dark now!" Rockheart meows from infront. We have been walking for what feels like a moon and i can't help but ask if we can stop.

"Of course," Rockheart meows with a purr," Come lie beside me." He curls up on a ledge and flicks his tail for me to lie with him. As i curl up with him he twines his tail with mine and we are both soon asleep.

A rockslide and an almost flood later, we exit the tunnels.

"Finally!" I shout and start to groom my fur from all the cobwebs.

"Hello," I turn to see a small dark grey tom and a red tom lying in a garden box," What's your name?" Asks the small grey tom.

"I'm Bramblefeather and this is Rockheart," I meow kindly," And we are from Riverclan."

"Those are weird names," he mews with a hint of laughter in his amber eyes," My names Fuzz and this is Fox." He gestures to the red tom with his tail.

"Nice to meet you." I shoot into the story of the clans.

"Home sweet home," i meow happily as i see the Riverclan camp up ahead," Welcome to Riverclan." We head into the dip and what i see amazes me.

There are at least 20 cats in the hollow. I can tell that they aren't just Riverclan recruits but i can see a lot of new faces.

"Bramblefeather, Rockheart! Your back!" purrs Minnowsplash from the fresh kill pile.

"Yes now will you please introduce me to these new cats?" I purr back, licking his shoulder.

"Of course!," He meows running to the high rocks," but i didn't name them. I thought you should do the honor."

"Thank you." And with that i jump to the high rock to rename many new warriors.


	4. Clans update

Clans update

Bramblefeather(Alexa)- dark brown she-cat with a cream slash on her chest and cream tipped tail and ears; brilliant green eyes

Rockheart- dark grey tom with light grey underbelly and blue eyes

Morningray- cream and white she-cat with yellow eyes(mother of Sunpaw, Shadepaw, and Moonpaw)

Sunpaw- yellow tom with an unusual white stripe down his back(Morningray)

Shadepaw- black tom with white paws(Rockheart)

Moonpaw- light grey she-cat with white splotches(Bramblefeather)

Alligatortooth- light brown tom with amber eyes and dark brown stripes

Minnowsplash- silvery light grey tom with a white splash on his nose

Silversong- silvery light grey she-cat with one white ear

Fallenpaw- white she-cat with a silvery grey tail tip(Rockheart)

Rainbowstream- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright blue eyes tinted with violet

Vampirefang- black tom with yellow eyes

Dragonflame- orange tom with green eyes

Frostpaw- white she-cat with unusually bright blue eyes(Bramblefeather)

Nightpaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes(Alligatortooth)

Leafriver- light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes

Foxtail- red tom with a fox like tail

Kinkpaw- dark grey tom with kinky fur(Minnowsplash)

Whitewater- white she-cat with a bluish grey paw

Beetleleg- black tom with long dark brown legs

Cloverdaisy- yellow she-cat with green eyes

Robinwing- black tom with two white stripes between his shoulder blades

NOW RIGHT NOW I'VE SLAMMED INTO THE WALL CALLED WRITER'S BLOCK... YEAH SO NOW I WILL WRITE WHEN I CAN! HOPE YOU LIKE AND WHEN I HAVE REACHED AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS IS WHEN I WILL POST SOME MORE:) WELL FOR NOW IT IS BYES!

}|{ ~SILVERWING143~


End file.
